Black Bitter Love
by Internationalsassgirl
Summary: The twin daughters of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov believe they're orphans. Little did they know that their mortal high school enemy is Queen Vasilsa's and Lord Christian's daughter. They are clueless on Moroi, Dhampir and Stirgoi. They know nothing of their own race. All they know is: if you don't fight, you won't survive. FIND OUT HOW THE GIRLS REUNITE WITH THEIR FAMILY!


My name is Alexiana Hathaway. I have a twin sister. Her name is Avalyn Hathaway. I don't know where our parents are, but I don't care. We've been supporting ourselves without their help just fine. We were at our school getting ready for class. My locker is a few feet away and across from my sister's locker. Everything was okay until, I heard a hard bang on the locker behind me. I took out my books and turned around. There stood the craziest circus freak over my sister's shaking little body. Ava is not much of a fighter. She's more at peace than I am.

"Hey!" I said to stop Carla from picking on my sister. Sometimes I wish Ava would stand up and fight for herself.

Carla's bleached blonde hair makes me feel like I want to grab a pair of scissors and cut all of her hair. She smirked at me and asked, "What are you gonna do, Hathaway? You can't protect your little weak and stupid sister forever! Not from me anyway!" I glared at Carla's jade green eyes. She was slim, tall, but a total freak with all of that make-up on her not so innocent face.

"Leave my sister alone!" I said dangerously low. Carla let out a humorous laugh. Carla made fun of my warning.

Carla smirked and said, "Sorry, can't. She's too tempt-" Before Carla could finish her sentence. I threw my fist straight to her face. I smirked when I see blood running out of her nose. She gasped and glared at me. "What? Want some more?" I asked mockingly.

"You listen to me well, Carla Dragomir! I will hurt you even more if you pick on my sister again. Don't you dare touch her!" I said pointing my index finger at her. A few kids took Carla away and I went to my sister who was on the floor. I helped her up and asked "Why didn't you fight?"

Ava shook her head and said "There is no need to." I rolled my eyes.

"Carla is an angel from hell! You need to protect yourself. I can't be your bodyguard all the time!"

"No one asked you to be one!" Ava argued and sent me her soft glare.

I scowled and said, "Ava, you need to fight. That's just life!" Ava is stubborn at some points. Maybe less than me.

We walked to class without talking to each other. First period was terrible with Carla complaining about her seat. She wanted a seat away from the window and sunlight. Why? I don't know. Telling the truth, she needs some sunlight to tan up her pale skin. She looks like a vampire and it's not even Halloween yet.

"Give your seat!" She ordered like she was some spoiled princess. Princess of hell I'll bet!

The boy with curly hair shook his head and said, "But I got it first! Go sit somewhere else, Carla!"

Carla's pale face turned red and she was glaring at the boys so hard that I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Ava who's quiet as usual.

* * *

 **LUNCH BREAK**

* * *

"Chocolate glazed donuts again?" I asked Ava when she sits down with her tray of donuts. I swear she loves donuts more than she loves me.

She nodded and asked, "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It'll make you fat, you know." I said and took a big bite out of my red Washington apple.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Trust me, arguing with you burns 50% of my calories." A grin spread on her lips. I sighed and mumbled, "yeah yeah yeah~"

Then I felt the need of a bathroom. I told my sister where I was going and will be back. I walked into the girl's bathroom. I got into a stall and locked the door. The second later, I hear someone running into the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet the one next to my stall. I kept quiet and tried not to vomit. Then a small clinging sound I heard. The girl next to my stall cussed and I saw her pale hand picking up a chotki bracelet. It had a dragon charm and a cross.

I see the familiar high heels of Carla Dragomir. Why is she throwing up?

Then I heard a group of people coming in. I peeked at the bottom of the door and see their combat boots. Why the heck are they wearing combat boots? I don't think our school has a special fight class.

A lady spoke up, "Princess Carla, are you alright?" What the heck! Princess?

"How did you get in without being seen?" Carla asked right after she flushed the toilet. Seen? Who are these people?

A voice of a guy with some accent I can't point it out said, " Guardian secrets, Princess." Why are they calling her princess?

Carla slams the stall's door shut. " Tell me the secret, Guardian Belikov." Guardian? What kind of title is that? Never heard of it. I mean, i know what guardian means, but Guardian Belikov? Where is that guy from? Belikov, it sounds so un-American. Maybe Bulgarian? I don't know.

"We must leave, princess."

"No, not until I have warned my nosy friend in the stall here." Carla said bitterly with disgust. Crap!

I stood up on the toilet and climbed over the thin plastic wall without being seen. Which was very hard. My hand slipped off the wall, scrapping it from my elbow to wrist. I winced and stood on the Carla used. I held my breath and prayed that they would leave. Carla tried to open the stall I was in, but it was locked.

"I know you're in there!" Carla said angrily. Probably frustrated.

Carla stopped pushing on the door and said, "Kick the door down, Guardian Belikov. Make it quick!" Silence fell among us all. What kind of human being is Carla?

Then a BAM! interrupted the girl"s bathroom. "There's no one here, Princess." Belikov said.

"B-but that's impossible! How could the door locked itself!" She exclaimed. Unbelievable!

"Whoever it is. We must leave."

"Fine!"

After the strange event in the girl's bathroom. I quickly walked back to Ava. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Ava asked.

I didn't answer. "I'll tell you at home." She nodded and pointed to my food.

"Lunch is almost over. You should hurry up and finish it." Ava said. This is Ava. She's sweet, caring and forgiving no matter what. I think she's too innocent for the world we live in.

I shook my head and said, "No, we should just go."

"To class?"

"Yeah, where else?"

Ava shrugged and said, "Okay, let's clean up and go to class." We cleaned up our trays and went to class. Everything was a blur for me. I could take my mind off the strange event. It's bothering me. I want to know more. I want to know what's going on. Who really is Carla? There's just something fishy about this.

"Lexia! Lex!" I see Ava looking ready to go home. I blinked and realized that everyone was leaving class.

I got up and threw my black bag over my shoulder. Ava noticed how I've zoned out. "Sis, are you alright?" Ava asked as we walked back to our little humble cabin in the woods.

I would never lie to my sister. I shook my head and looked at her. "No, I'm not alright."

Ava stopped walking and asked "Did he you-know to you?" I hated that man with all my soul. That man raped me when I was sixteen. I would never ever forget that day. The day I lost my innocence to a worthless man. Henry Joe Walkers, one of the many friends of Carla Dragomir. I regretted working in Henry's night club as a waitress, but I needed the money. What's worst than that? He always keeps an eye on me at school.

"No, I haven't payed much attention to him lately. I don't want to. He's not worth it." I said trying not to cry about it. What's past is past, but it felt as if he just raped me yesterday.

Ava hugged me and I hugged her back. What would I do without my sister? She's my other half. She's my everything. "I'm always here for you. I may not fight people, but I will always listen to you when you need me to." I cried and kissed her forehead. I love my little sister.

"Come on, let's get inside." Ava said and pulled me along with her.

 **Please review! I would love to know what you think. Should I continue this book?**


End file.
